


Scary Secrets

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: The boys don't understand why Jack is so hesitant to talk about who he plans on taking to prom.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Scary Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request!

“So, prom is a few weeks away, do you all have dates yet?” Rian asked with a smirk before taking a bite of his sandwich.  
“Well, I think you know my answer, I’m going with my girlfriend,” Alex replied.  
“We already knew that, Alex. I really meant to ask the two of you, Jack and Zack. Have you already done your promposals?” Rian asked.  
“I’m going to ask who I want to go with this weekend. I have it all planned out, I think we’re going to a park together, and I’ll ask her there,” Zack explained, blushing some.  
“Cute, what about you, Jack?” Alex asked his friend. Jack looked at his friends uncomfortably, staying silent.  
“Are you nervous to ask a girl to go with you?” Zack continued.  
“No, I’m not nervous,” Jack defended.  
“Wait, you’ve been on the least amount of dates out of all of us, it’s totally okay to be a bit anxious to ask a girl to prom. Do you know who you’re going to ask?” Alex asked.  
“I have someone in mind,” Jack replied, feeling his cheeks get red.  
“That’s great, who is it? Maybe we can help you come up with a way to ask her!” Rian exclaimed.  
“Oh, no one, I think I can handle this one solo,” Jack replied.  
“Dude, you’ve only ever been on one date, which was initiated by the girl! Seriously, who is it? I bet we can help!” Alex tried. Before Jack could say anything else, the bell ending lunch rang, and Jack jumped up from his seat.  
“Oh, looks like we have to get to class!” Jack exclaimed, quickly piling up his things.  
“You’re going to have to tell us eventually, dude!” Rian stated as the other three of them stood and packed up their backpacks.  
“Yeah, whatever,” Jack muttered, sounding frustrated.  
“Hey, I’ll see you at my house after school still, right? You can just drive right over, I don’t have to go anywhere or anything,” Alex asked, sensing that Jack desperately wanted to change the subject.  
“Yeah, I’ll do that, see you later!” Jack said, running off to his class.  
“That was really weird,” Zack said as he walked in the opposite direction with Alex and Rian.  
“Yeah, I wonder what’s up with him,” Rian added.  
“Well, maybe I can find out later, I hope he’s okay,” Alex said, sounding concerned.  
“I bet he’s just nervous, he’s not gone out with many girls, so this is, like, all new to him,” Rian replied.  
“Hopefully that’s all it is. Hey, I have to go to class, I’ll talk to you guys later,” Alex said, stopping when they reached his classroom.  
“See you later, man,” Zack said as he continued walking up the hall with Rian. Alex took his seat in his psychology classroom and looked at his phone while he waited for the teacher to start the class.   
Eventually, class started, but Alex found it to be nearly impossible to pay attention. His mind kept going back to Jack, and how weird he’d acted when asked about his prom date situation.   
Alex started to realize that Jack hadn’t ever really talked to him about girls and dating, which made Alex feel a bit hurt. Ever since they met back in eighth grade, they’d decided that they were each other’s best friends, and part of being best friends is sharing things with each other, like love and relationships. This all made Alex wonder if he’d been a bad friend, and if Jack didn’t trust him. What could he have done to make Jack feel like he couldn’t talk about things like this?   
After a couple more painfully show classes, the school day finally ended, and Alex went out to his car. While he wanted to stop overthinking the situation with Jack, Alex couldn’t, and continued to think of every worst-case scenario possible until he finally pulled into his driveway.   
After going inside and putting his backpack in his room, Alex bolted into the kitchen. The overwhelming feeling of guilt wouldn’t let up, so Alex decided to make Jack’s favorite after school snack, then he’d try to talk about everything while they ate.   
Alex opened the fridge and pulled out the bread and cheese slices so he could make grilled cheese sandwiches for the two of them. Almost every time that Jack came over to Alex’s after school, they made grilled cheese, since it was Jack’s favorite.   
Once the sandwiches were done, he put them on plates with sour cream and onion chips, and filled two glasses with sprite, then took everything out to the living room, and set it all up on the coffee table. Just seconds later, the front door opened, and Alex frantically turned the TV on, and selected South Park. Jack walked into the living room, and a confused look appeared on his face when he realized everything that Alex had set up.  
“My favorite show, snacks and soda, all ready for me the moment I walk in? what’s this about?” Jack asked in an uncertain voice, taking a seat on the couch next to Alex. He picked up his plate, and slowly started to eat his sandwich, feeling extremely confused.  
“What, I can’t do something nice to surprise my best friend?” Alex asked back, a big smile plastered on his face.  
“I mean, I guess you can, but this is a bit out of character for you,” Jack pointed out.  
“What? Out of character? As your best friend, I always try to do nice things for you. This friendship means a lot to me, you know,” Alex continued, the big smile still on his face.  
“Um, it means a lot to me, too, man. thanks for making grilled cheese, it’s my favorite,” Jack said with a small smile.  
“I know it is, why wouldn’t I know that? I am your best friend after all. Right?” Alex continued.  
“Uh, yeah, of course, dude. Are you good? you’re seriously acting weird,” Jack tried.  
“I’m not acting weird! I just like to remind you that you’re my best friend, and that you can always talk to me about anything. You know, school, your love life, anything,” Alex stated.  
“Um, thanks, the same goes to you,” Jack awkwardly replied.  
“Cool, but just remember, I’m here for you, dude,” Alex said, the big smile reappearing on his face. Jack shifted on the couch, and put his plate on the coffee table, then looked up at Alex.  
“Dude, what’s all this about?” Jack bluntly asked.  
“It’s not-“ Alex started.  
“No, seriously, what’s up? The snacks, the show, your over the top attitude?” Jack continued.  
“Fine, the reason I did this, is because I was thinking about our conversation about prom at lunch, and how you didn’t want to talk about it. In my last classes, I started to realize that you’ve never told me about your love live. You’ve never talked about crushes, dates, anything. That’s stuff that best friends talk about, and I started to wonder if I did something that made you uncomfortable about talking about that stuff. I also thought that maybe you don’t consider me to be your best friend, and I decided to fix up these snacks to show that I care about you and our friendship,” Alex explained, looking down.  
“Oh shit. Alex, of course you’re my best friend, it’s not your fault that I haven’t talked to you about that. I’ve never talked to anyone about any of that,” Jack replied, starting to sound nervous.  
“You sound uneasy, are you okay?” Alex asked, concerned by Jack’s change in demeanor.   
“I’m really nervous, actually. Alex, I’m going to tell you something I’ve never talked about with anyone before, ever. Are you sure you want to know what I’m going to tell you?” Jack asked, his voice shaking some.  
“Of course I do! Jack, you can tell me anything,” Alex replied, starting to feel a bit anxious, as well.  
“Okay, here it goes. The reason I’ve never talked about my love life, is because I’m gay,” Jack stated, looking away from Alex.  
“You’re gay? I had no idea,” Alex said back.  
“Yeah because I did everything in my power to keep it that way,” Jack replied.  
“Why, though? I wouldn’t have judged you, just like I’m not doing now,” Alex continued.  
“Alex, coming out is really hard. Gay people face a lot of hate from a lot of people in this world. That hate can be verbal, physical, or both. I’ve never told anyone about this, not even my parents or siblings, because they tend to be conservative, and I just can’t stand to see the looks of disapproval on their faces. I didn’t think you’d be mean or judgmental about it, but I was afraid of that slight possibility that you’d hate me for this, and I didn’t want to fuck up or friendship, or weird you out. I’m sorry for not telling you sooner, but I just couldn’t deal with losing you,” Jack confessed, starting to cry.   
Alex quickly scooted closer to his friend, and wrapped Jack in a hug as he continued to cry on Alex’s shoulder. The two of them sat in silence like this for a few minutes as Jack continued to cry. Alex hugged Jack tighter and rubbed his back, desperate to provide his friend with some comfort. Eventually, Jack sat up some, and wiped away some of his tears.  
“Sorry for crying, man,” Jack said, sounding embarrassed as he continued to wipe away a few more stray tears.  
“Don’t apologize, I can tell it was hard for you to tell me that. I’m sorry I forced it out of you, I shouldn’t have done that,” Alex replied.  
“I’m glad you did, it’s nice having someone aside from me know this. I officially came to terms with this about five months ago, and it’s been hard dealing with this alone for so long,” Jack admitted.  
“I bet. I’m really glad you trust me and told me this. Also, I’d never judge you for something like this, dude. You love who you love, that doesn’t bother me in the slightest. Whoever you end up with will be super lucky,” Alex assured, making them both smile.   
“Thanks, man, that means a lot to me. So, this doesn’t change anything, right? Like, we can still hang out, write music together, have sleepover, all of that, and it won’t be weird?” Jack asked, sounding nervous again.   
“The only thing that’s going to change is that we’re going to go on some fun double dates when you find a guy that you’re into! One I approve of, of course, because you deserve the best, dude,” Alex said, putting a hand on Jack’s shoulder.  
“You’re the best, thank you so much, Alex. That double date might happen sooner than you think, I’m kind of interested in someone,” Jack confessed, his cheeks getting red.  
“Oh shit! Who is it? Does he go to our school?” Alex excitedly asked.  
“He’s in our math class, you know Steve, right?” Jack continued.  
“Of course I do! He seems nice, is he the guy you want to take to prom?” Alex asked.  
“Yeah, he is. I know he’s into guys, but I don’t know how to ask him,” Jack replied.  
“Well, I’m sure I can help you come up with something he won’t be able to say no to!” Alex exclaimed.  
“That’d be great. Hey, do you think we could keep this between us for now, like, not tell Rian and Zack? I trust them, but this is really hard for me to talk about,” Jack requested.  
“Of course, you can tell them when you feel ready. I’m really glad you told me about this, man, especially since it was so hard for you,” Alex stated.  
“I’m glad I did, too. I wish I’d told you sooner, but thanks for being so cool about it, and for accepting me for who I am,” Jack replied.   
“No problem, the only thing about you that I can’t accept is the fact that you like pineapple on your pizza!” Alex said, making them both laugh.  
“Well, I can live with that. Can we watch the show now? This is one of my favorite episodes!” Jack exclaimed.  
“You’ve got it, Jack,” Alex replied, unmuting the TV as they got lost in the episode.   
Alex was glad that Jack had been honest with him, and that they could talk to each other about stuff like this. Jack was glad that Alex had reacted in the best way possible, and that he could always count on his best friend, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request for someone on here!! I changed the idea slightly, and am still considering writing something similar to this that is more true to the original request, but I had a lot of fun writing this! I've been in the mood to write more lately, so please send in ideas if you have them! I'm still working on some, but will always take more, especially with the quarantining going on! I hope that you guys liked this story, and I'm excited to write more for you in the upcoming weeks! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
